


What She Wanted Most

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue can't forgive Reed, even though he took a bullet for. Maybe she needs some help. Bridging the gap between comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Wanted Most

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stretchy Fascist

 

 

Story Note:  
I don't own any of the characters in this story, the lines and events are my work though:

Set in the days after Reed takes a bullet for Sue in the Marvel Civil War, I hope this is thoroughly enjoyed, as I enjoyed playing around with these characters. A happy Yuletide to one and all and to my recipient, I hope this is something that lives up to what you wanted.

***  
A rhythm of steady beeps interrupted her sleep. She lifted her sleep laden eyelids to look at her husband. The great and powerful Reed Richards, leader of the world's most renowned superhero team was lying on a hospital bed, nearly dead, all for her. She folder her magazine and rubbed her eyes. They had to bring in another bed just to accommodate his stretched limbs. He was lying there, in a medically induced coma, after taking a shot meant for her, and she still didn't know how she felt about the bastard. Or her new Superhuman Registration card. Susan Storm Richards, registered superhuman; she had nearly strangled Stark when he walked in to her husband's hospital room of all places to hand it to her. He gave her his condolences and walked out, leaving her alone, which was the last thing she wanted, though alone with Stark would have been worse.

Hadn't she left him? Hadn't her husband created a robotic version of Thor just to create a power block for the pro-registration side and not told her? And hadn't that machine killed Goliath in front of her? And here she was, sleeping in a hospital with Johnny watching the kids. She reached out for Reed's hand, touching it gently, after spending so much time wondering how Reed had done this to her she hadn't considered the possibility of how she might forgive him. She pounded her fist in to the chair, hitting it over and over and over, until she put her head in her hands and began to sob.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and a handkerchief being placed in her hand, she wiped her eyes looking up at the man standing next to her. He was wearing a gray suit, freshly pressed, his blue and sea green striped shirt offsetting his eyes. He took of his hat, slicking his jet black hair back as he knelt next to her.

"Please don't Susan, you know I can't bear it," Namor smiled at her, taking his hanky back as she offered it, he tucked it in to his pocket his hand over hers.

"Bear what?"

"Seeing you cry," he grinned again, even in this state, the rare honor of having the king of Atlantis smile at her still gave her chills.

She brushed her hair from her face, "What are you doing here Namor?"

"Visiting"

"I don't need visiting"

"You do, you and Reed both," He reached in to his jacked pocket pulling out a small yellow bag; he slid a card from it, propping it up on Reed's bedside table.

Namor took Sue's hand helping her out of the chair, "How long do they have him out for?"

"The doctors are bringing him out of it tomorrow morning..." Sue sighed, half heartedly smiling at him.  
"Well, how about a coffee?"

***

Sue took the paper cup Namor offered, grasping it between her hands and staring at her reflection in the coffee. He sat across from her, laying his hat on the table and staring at her. Sue shivered, no matter how many times he looked at her, she still felt like the young girl that first met the veritable sea god sitting before her. He never had a real human expression on his face; he tried of course, but his Atlantean half always melted through. She always felt inexplicably drawn to this powerful, alien man that never seemed to fall out of love with her no matter how many times she refused him. And to be honest, she had never been able to shake the feeling.

Sue bit her lip, forcing herself to look at his eyes, "Namor, if you coming here has anything to do with me leaving Reed, I...this doesn't mean that I would want to..."

"Susan"

"Yes?"

"I'm not here to propose to you again."

"Oh," she blushed furiously; he always made her feel like a little girl.

"I'm here to talk about you and Reed, Susan," Namor took a sip of his coffee, grimacing and putting it to the side.

"Like I was trying to tell you, it's really complicated between Reed and I and-"

"It shouldn't be." Namor concluded his eyes still locked on hers.

"How so?"

"You and Reed belong together Susan."

***

Reed's eyes fluttered open, his vision was blurry and the drugs were still slowly filtering from his brain. He looked around the room, his mind searching out for the one person he wanted to talk to for a moment like this.

"Sue?" he rasped, his throat dry, how long had he been out?

"No, Richards,"

He heard the beeping of the machine jump beeping faster and faster, the room spun around him as he searched for the source of the voice, his head wheeled around finding coming to rest on a metal gauntlet pressing a button on his monitors. Victor von Doom was standing over him, his cape billowing out behind him as he repeatedly pressed the button Reed tried to reach out to him but found his arms weren't responding to him, he craned his neck up at Doom, who leaned down at him his scarred blue eyes peeking out from behind his mask.

"Glad to see you Richards," Doom chuckled, pressing the button again.

"What are you doing Doom?" Reed moaned, still trying to force his arms to move.

"I am upping your morphine Richards, don't bother trying to move, the paralytic from the coma hasn't completely worn off, it's a wonder you can move your head." Doom pressed the button on the morphine dispenser again.

"You're going to kill me with a morphine overdose? A little low for you Victor." Reed grimaced, begging his arms to move in his head.

"I'm not here to kill you; I'm here to talk to you Reed." Doom sat in the chair Sue had been sitting in sliding the magazines over on the table and leaning back.

"You're...wait a second, you never call me Reed"

"I have on a few...special occasions and this is one where I very much want your attention." Doom reached in to his cloak adjusting a switch on his armor.

"Alright, you have it, what do you want Doom?"

"I want you to admit you were wrong."

"To you? I'd rather you keep upping my Morphine."

"Not to me you imbecile, to Susan"

"To Sue?" Reed stared at Doom, "I'm confused."

"Obviously, if you want to actually have a wife you'll admit you were wrong to her." Doom slid his hood back from his helmet placing a hand on his head as he talked.

"This is none of your business"

"It is at the root of my business, chimp" Doom snapped, standing over him, "Your wife is not at your bedside because she is talking to someone who would gladly take her off your hands."

"What?"

"The fish man, Richards!"

"Namor?"

"Yes, and he, not doing a Daredevil impression is able to see that Susan belongs with you."

"I'm having a lot of trouble understanding this."

"Listen to me Richards; I will only explain this once." Doom grabbed Reed's head between his hands very clearly speaking, "Susan is perfect for you, she is the only woman you've ever loved, and she inspires you to move the universe around if only to make a better life for you and your children. You work tirelessly on project after project trying to defeat any villain that comes along, only because you have her. If you didn't have her you would let your intellect go to waste, and I would not be able to kill you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to kill Reed Richards, genius, Mr. Fantastic himself, I don't want to best you when you're a sobbing imitation of yourself. And without her that's all you are. You need her you brain damaged ape, now, she will walk in here, you will apologize and you will take a leave from the Fantastic Four, and get reacquainted with your wife! Or so help me I will crush your head right now and be done with it." Doom stared at Richards, waiting for his response

***

"Susan...listen, Reed was only doing what he thought was best for you and your family. And he did because he could not bear the thought of a world where you weren't safe. And I think if you really search through your feelings, you'd find that a world without Reed is not one you want to live in." Namor was holding Sue's hands looking at her with that same piercing gaze, the coffee long since gone.

"But, you've wanted me to be with you since we met why would you do this?" Susan sniffed, brushing tears away from her eyes.

"Susan, I've wanted to be with you because I thought I could make you happy, and I've realized that I'm not the best man for the job."

Sue smiled, her eyes still a little teary as he dabbed away her tears with his hankie, "Susan, we share a good friendship, similar personalities, desires, a devastating sexual attraction-"

She laughed, shrugging and smiling broadly at him, Those threesome dreams with Namor and Reed will be coming back, she thought.

Namor continued, "But I am not the man that makes you smile, that takes all your worries away. That man is, and will always be your husband, if you want him."

A pager on Sue's belt began to vibrate, she picked it up, looking at it, "I- Reed's awake..."

"Go tell him Sue, I will see you soon I'm sure," Namor smiled as she ran down the hall, he picked his hat off the table, and walked down the hall in the same direction.

***  
"Reed!"

"Sue!"

She was on the bed within seconds, her arms wrapped around him, "Reed, god I'm so glad you're okay."

Reed wrapped his now mobile arms around her, "I was a complete fool Sue, an idiot, I should have talked to you more, I shouldn't have kept secrets, if you don't want me back I understand but, I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

She smiled, kissing him softly, "I don't know how you couldn't be in my life."

***

Doom waited in his limo outside the hospital Latverian flags gleaming in the sunlight the door to the limo opened, and Namor sat down next to him, the driver started to pull away from the door.

"Well that went well," Doom said, his arms crossed in front of him, "Though why you forced Doom to play matchmaker I will never understand."

"Reed takes messages from you very seriously."

"I see, why would you give Susan up for him of all people?" Doom cocked his head at him.

Namor only grinned, "Why did you pay for his hospital bills? It's not surprising she got to you too."

Doom was silent.

Namor looked out the window sighing, "Every man I've ever met that has been a friend of Susan's has always been a little bit in love with her, and Reed is the man she chose, and because I love her, as I'm sure you do Victor, I gave her what she wanted most."

 

 

 


End file.
